Recently, as technologies of detecting attitudes or motions (hereinafter also referred to as gestures) of human beings have progressed, technologies of manipulating devices and the like based on gestures of users have been developed. Particularly, a technology in which a manipulation for designating a position through a manipulation by a manipulating body (hereinafter also referred to as a pointing manipulation) is recognized and an operation of a device is controlled based on the recognized pointing manipulation is generally known.
For example, PTL1 discloses a technology related to an information processing device which recognizes gestures of a hand of a user based on learned three-dimensional model data of human bodies. According to the technology of PTL1, a pointing manipulation can be detected based on a recognized gesture of a hand of a user, and a position designated through the detected pointing manipulation can be specified.